The present invention relates to a right angle coaxial receptacle which is mounted on a printed board for external connection.
In a conventional right angle coaxial receptacle of this kind, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a center conductor 10 is composed of a pin conductor 13 for connection with a printed circuit board and a conductor 2 which is formed separately of the pin conductor 13 and has a contact portion 2a at its forward end, and an external conductor 30 is composed of a tubular portion 4 and a rectangular parallelpipedic base portion 3 which is formed as a unitary structure with the tubular portion 4 at the rear end thereof and has a chamber 3a communicating therewith. The base portion 3 has an opening 3b in its bottom, pins 3c extending from the underside thereof at four corners for connection to the printed circuit board, and an opening 3d in its top. The upper portion of the pin conductor 13 is passed through a hole of an insulator 5 and inserted in the chamber 3a through the opening 3b. The conductor 2 has its forward portion inserted in an insulator 6 and its rear portion inserted in the chamber 3a from the tubular portion 4. The upper end portion of the pin conductor 13 and the rear end portion of the conductor 2 are connected together by solder 7 through the opening 3d. A lid 8 is pressed into the opening 3d after soldering. The front end 4a of the tubular portion 4 is staked to the insulator 6 to reduce its diameter.
The conventional right angle coaxial receptacle shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 requires, for its assembly, the steps of passing the upper portion of the pin conductor 13 through the hole of the insulator 5 and inserting it into the chamber 3a through the opening 3b inserting the forward portion of the conductor 2 into the insulator 6; inserting the rear portion of the conductor 2 into the chamber 3a from the tubular portion 4; soldering the top end portion of the pin conductor 13 and the rear end portion of the conductor 2 through the opening 3d pressing the lid 8 into the opening 3d; and staking the front end portion 4a of the tubular portion 4 to the insulator 6. Accordingly, the assembling of the prior art receptacle is troublesome and the cost therefor is high.